Angel On My Shoulder
by Rasha013
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a singer of a well-known band called Jinchuuriki. Uchiha Sasuke is a 17-year-old who is probably the greatest Jinchuuriki fan. Uzumaki Naruto is a w***e who sleeps with everybody. Uchiha Sasuke is a virgin. YAOI, lemon, language


**Uzumaki Naruto is a singer of a well-known band called Jinchuuriki.**

**Uchiha Sasuke is a 17-year-old who is probably the greatest Jinchuuriki fan.**

**Uzumaki Naruto is a whore who sleeps with everybody.**

**Uchiha Sasuke is a virgin.**

**What will happen when Jinchuuriki holds one of his concerts in Oto?**

* * *

**A/N: NaruSasu oneshot. Yay! Umm… what to say… what to say…? I don't know what to say XD**

* * *

**Sasuke (17), Naruto (23), Itachi (25) Shizune (24), Tsunade (19), Gaara (24), Neji (25), Kiba (21)**

**

* * *

****Warnings: YAOI, lemon – graphic sex scene – my grammar and spelling mistakes and people are OOC… *cough* Sasuke *cough* and POV switching, and unsafe sex, and language, and alcohol abuse.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor songs I used 'Angel on my shoulder' by The 69 Eyes and 'Dreams come true' by Hammerfall. I also don't make any money writing this.**

* * *

**Angel On My Shoulder**

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were in bed, panting, they just had sex. They were both covered in thin layer of sweat. Gaara was lying next to Naruto, and Naruto was sitting leaned against the bedpost, thinking about this life. 'Is this my life? Fucking my best friend? Is this how I'm going to live my whole life?' Gaara noticed Naruto's strange expression and moved to kiss him. Naruto backed away, he never let anyone kiss him and he never kissed anyone. For Naruto, the kissing was something more intimate than sex. That was the act of affection towards someone you love, and Naruto didn't love Gaara like that.

"Don't do that… please…" Naruto begged silently. He didn't want to fight him now, he was too vulnerable after this, each time he had sex with someone, he lost part of himself. He was slowly losing himself in his own personal pleasure.

"I'm sorry." Gaara whispered his reply. He knew Naruto never kisses anyone, no matter how good the sex was, or how close to him other person is. Naruto, a man he loved since the first time he had seen him. Unfortunately, blond didn't love him back so Gaara settled on this fuck-buddy relationship. If he couldn't have the blond's heart, why wouldn't he have his body instead?

"It's OK, just… don't do it again." Naruto acknowledged Gaara's apology. He knew his friend had feelings for him, he tried to return them, he even tried making himself fall in love with him – but it just didn't work. Gaara wasn't the one, Gaara wasn't the one who will tame his sinful side.

"I won't…" Gaara said leaning back to his side of the bed. He stretched himself and got up. "…Ahh… damn…" He rubbed his behind, it was sore. He chuckled a bit, he was always this sore after the night with Naruto. That was something he loved to do from time to time, at least twice a week. He enjoyed being topped by his blond friend but he would never let anyone else top him, Naruto was an exception.

"When do we have another gig?" Naruto asked yawning. He wasn't tired or exhausted, he was just too lazy to get up from the bed. He had to get up, he needed to clean himself, he needed to clean the bed, throw the sheets into the washing machine and get a new ones. Gaara's scent was still there, he hated his scent. He hated scent of every other male lover he had in his bed, he hated them all. They were filthy and they made him feel filthy. He knew his doings were wrong, but he couldn't help himself – it was stronger that he, this addiction was too powerful to fight back so he never tried.

"Today…" Gaara lazily picked up his clothes and got dressed. He knew Naruto didn't like any of his one night stands to stay over night in his bed, and he ended up here accidentally really. He never meant to be here, he wanted to but Naruto's wishes were clear, no one stays. He didn't understood how he stayed but was glad he did.

"Good. Now… get put of my room." Naruto said coldly, he never meant to be so cold. He felt violated from Gaara because he stayed there. He felt guilty form sleeping with so many men, he felt like the most cheapest hooker that is. Somewhere inside of him hurt, somewhere around his heart… it couldn't be his heart, could it?

Gaara said nothing. What could he say? He quickly finished dressing up and he left the room without goodbye. He was sure he wouldn't get any from Naruto, so why saying it in the first place. It was always like this, they fucked and Naruto said nothing about it, Gaara also kept quiet. He was hurt by Naruto's acts, but he still hoped Naruto would realise he loved him and wanted to help him love someone back – him. Gaara's perfect plan, it was so simple it had to work, right? No. it wouldn't work. It would never work.

Naruto sighed as he heard the door closed. 'I'm such a dick.' He thought to himself. He knew what he was, he knew what other people must have think about him. He thought badly about himself, so how others wouldn't? He wanted to change, he was seeking his salvation every time he slept with another man. But it was never there. Men come, men go. Always just for one night.

He was doing this since his band became well-known, and that meat since he was 18. Ha was 23 now and he couldn't remember the number of men who had been in his bed. 'Damn, I'm really fucked up. My whole life is one big fuck.'

Naruto finally got up from the bed and cleaned up the mess. He opened the window and let some fresh spring breeze in. He took a deep breath and thought looking at the city in front of him, 'Oto City, I hope you have someone for me.'

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping, he stayed up late because he was downloading some Jinchuuriki videos. Jinchuuriki was his favourite band ever, he loved their music to the grave. The melodic tunes of gothic rock always relaxed him whenever he was stressed about something. For him, the lead singer's voice was the most beautiful and the most emotional voice ever. He loved that voice, and he loved the man even more.

He wasn't gay or anything, he considered himself asexual, but when he saw and heard Uzumaki Naruto he fell in love immediately. He was dreaming about his touches, he craved for him to touch him and caress him in every possible way. It was impossible thou, since he lived in Oto, and this god's creature was from Konoha. Jinchuuriki never had any of their concerts anywhere outside of the Fire country.

Sasuke was still sleeping when someone came barging at his bedroom's door.

"Sasuke!" Someone kept yelling. "Sasuke! You up?" This someone didn't know when to stop. Sasuke growled and covered his head with his cover. He was awoken from his nice wet dream with Naruto in it. Someone was going to pay for that!

"Sasuke! Oh, c'mon man! Get up already!" This someone was Shizune, his brother's lover and the only person who was able to deal with moody Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his head from the covers to mumble quick, "Get lost…" It was said loud enough for Shizune to hear behind the door. After that he buried himself in covers once again.

"I can't do that! Oh, Sasuke…" It sounded like Shizune was giving up and Sasuke sighed in relief wrapped in covers, but then Shizune said, "…It's about Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke jolted from the bed and was at the door. He opened them and saw Shizune smirking at him.

"What about them?" Sasuke asked half annoyed because she woke him up and half excited because she had something to say about the Jinchuuriki.

"They are going on a tour." Shizune calmly sad. It was nothing Sasuke didn't know about. He checked the list of cities they are going to visit, but Oto was nowhere on the list, but then again, that wasn't the list of cities they were going to visit but cities they already visited. Jinchuuriki had this policy, never publish the name of the city you're performing at because there might be some very scary fans waiting for you. It was all about the surprise with them.

"I know that." Sasuke confirmed annoyed. Was this why he had to cease his dream with Naruto?

Shizune gave him the 'I-know-you-know' look and said, "They. Are. Coming. To…" She stopped there to exhale, she never realised she was holding her breath. "OTO!" She raised her hands in excitement. Shizune and Itachi, Sasuke's brother, were also the big fans of the Jinchuuriki, but nobody could measure himself with Sasuke.

"You're shitting me!" Sasuke exclaims loudly. He couldn't believe this. The Jinchuuriki, the Uzumaki Naruto, the sexiest man ever was coming to his town. Oh, yeah baby, yeah!

"Nope. Itachi and I went shopping this morning and we saw this wallpaper and we were like 'Oh, fuck. Oh, god!' And we immediately went to buy us tickets." Shizune pulled out four Jinchuuriki tickets from her back pocket and showed them to Sasuke.

"Oh, god!" Sasuke was in ecstasy. He was so happy. He was finally going to see his idol, the man of his dreams perform live on stage. 'Oh, god…' He squealed in his mind like some schoolgirl.

"Mhm…" Shizune nodded when she saw Sasuke's happy face.

"Oh, god… I can't believe it! Oh god! Oh. My. God!" He squealed for real resulting Shizune giving him the 'WTF' look.

"Yup. Calm down." Shizune warned him with her slightly scary voice.

"Sorry, I'm just too EXCITED!" He was acting like a lovesick girl. Terrible. What has the world come to? "Hey, you said… four… tickets."

"Yeah? And?" Shizune asked raising his eyebrow. She didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Why if there was going to be only the three of us? You, Itachi and I?" Sasuke asked surprised and gave Shizune a puzzled look. Shizune smiled at how cute Sasuke looked like that. She didn't forget that Sasuke was wearing only his boxers and nothing more.

"Well, Itachi said I should ask my cousin Tsunade to come as well since she also likes their music. I hope you don't mind…" Shizune slowly explained the situation and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Why would he keep a fan away from her idols?

"Sure… but, she won't try to jump me first chance we're alone, right?" Sasuke asked knowing how all other stupid girls react to him, they were always trying to jump him or something… he never understood why because he never showed any form of affection towards any of them.

"Nah, don't worry. She has a boyfriend. Jira or something… they are in love and are planning to marry when she turns 20. So, don't worry. You'll have time to drool over your blonde." Shizune joked knowing Sasuke suffers from severe 'being in love with the blond singer' disease.

"Good…" Sasuke sighed in relief. One girl down, three and something milliard more to go. "When is the concert anyway?"

"Oh…" Corners of Shizune's lips raised up into the playful smile, "…tonight…" She whispered.

"WHAT?" Sasuke wanted to die from the excitement. He just needed to remember how to breathe… in and out. That's it. Breathe…

"Uhu… Sasuke my man. Relax." Shizune ensured him with her amused voice, it was always a pleasure to see the young Uchiha goes eccentric about something.

"I'm calm. Hn." Oh, yeah. Sure he was. "When are we going?"

"Um… around six, I advise you to get ready, it's almost six… you slept throughout the whole day." Shizune said nodding her head.

"Oh…" Sasuke was slightly embarrassed. "Sure… I'll be ready at six." With that he closed the door in Shizune's face. She turned to leave but she was stopped when the door open once again. Sasuke pushed his head out. "I forgot something… Give me my ticket. NOW." He said/ordered with small fake smile. He snatched his ticket from her hand leaving her with confused expression in her pretty face.

* * *

"You ready?" Asked the blond singer nervously playing with the extension of wires he didn't cut off on his guitar.

"Yeah, dude." Brunet with two triangle tattoos on his cheeks answered. "We'll do well tonight. Don't worry so much." Kiba assured Naruto. He knew they are good, they were the best, so why did Naruto worry so much?

"OK, I'm just checking…" Naruto was disturbed and nervous like he always was before their live performance. Performing live wasn't the same as singing in studio where you could repeat songs as many times you like, no, live concerts were – live. With people who paid a lot of money to see and hear them. No wonder he was nervous. Every one of those people wanted to be fucked by him, the Uzumaki Naruto, and he despised them, he ran from them but it wasn't helping since he ended up in bed with one every time he made public appearance.

"Naruto." Gaara's calm voice calmed him a bit, he didn't say anything else. Naruto knew what Gaara wanted to say, he as telling him to relax and forget everyone's lustful stares. He was worth more than that. Strange, those unspoken words were coming from the same man who wanted the blond only for himself, hmm, maybe Gaara wasn't so bad.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked looking around the room for some watch.

"We still have half an hour since we prepared ourselves earlier this morning, therefore, we won't have to do so before our performance." Longhaired brunet said. Naruto nodded his head, and Neji retuned to his job of tuning his guitar.

"Ok, people… Let's show Oto how good Jinchuuriki really are." Naruto cheered his band as he did every time they preformed.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Itachi called his brother. Shizune and he were already finished getting ready but Sasuke was still in his room. "Come here this instance or we're leaving without you!" He made a threat Sasuke wouldn't try to call a bluff.

"COMING!" Sasuke yelled very loudly. Itachi and Shizune had to cover their ears. "Coming… Coming." He came.

He always wore only black – he had his Dr. Martin's boots with metal heads, tight black leather pants that hugged his curves just right, a black T-shirt with Uchiha crest on his back, he also had several leather bracelets and silver chain around his neck. His hair was styled in its normal way so he looked very hot. His long blue-black bangs were falling down his perfect pale face and the back of his hair was standing up. He also wore make up, he had thick eyeliner around his eyes.

"Finally…" Shizune said smiling.

She wore black Converse shoes, a crimson miniskirt, zebra socks that were going to the edge of her skirt, a black corset and gloves for her entire arms. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her make up was eyeliner around her eyes and blood red lipstick.

"Let's go…" Itachi said in bored tone.

He had Dr. Martin's boots, black jeans, black T-shirt and few leather bracelets around his wrists. His hairstyle now wasn't any different from any other day's – he wore his long hair released so it was falling past his shoulder length. He had eyeliner around his eyes, but not as much as Shizune and Sasuke. He just wasn't spending so much time in front of the mirror like some people here…

"Where is Tsunade?" Sasuke curiously asked. She wasn't there yet.

"She said she'd meet us there." Shizune replied. Sasuke nodded and they left the house.

* * *

'I can't believe I'm really here… I can't believe I'm really going to see him...' Sasuke thought to himself as he was standing in the front row, among all other Jinchuuriki fans. It was six and the concert wasn't about to start for another half an hour or something so Sasuke decided to go grab himself something to drink.

"Watch my place…" He said to Tsunade, a girl they met when they got here.

She wore similar outfit to Shizune's but only her skirt was green, and her breasts were a lot bigger than Shizune's – they were the biggest breasts Sasuke had ever seen, even if he was never attracted to anybody (not counting his lust for the certain blond) and had never looked at any girl's tits, yet he was admiring the size of those.

"Sure brat… But be sure to come back before the concert starts." She warned him, "…I can't guarantee you'll have any place left when we start enjoying ourselves."

Sasuke nodded his head and left. He moved through the crowd and finally he found a bar with drinks. It was on the completely different side from where he was standing. He asked for a beer and the bartender asked for his ID, he being under-age was disallowed to buy himself a drink.

'Just. Fucking. Great.' He thought angrily. Why was the world so cruel to him? It wasn't his fault he wasn't eighteen yet.

He was pissed and he was glaring with the Uchiha glare at every poor person who was stupid enough to check him out. He was sulking until he heard someone said "Here…" to him.

"What?" He turned to see who said what.

"I said here..." He saw… he couldn't believe who he saw. It was him. Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto was standing next to him handing him a beer. No, it must be his imagination playing some cruel trick on him. Why would THE Uzumaki Naruto come here and gave him a drink?

"Is this real?" He asked and saw bright blue eyes narrow in confusion. He had to admit, he would too be confused if he was asked something like that. But, it was just too unlikely for him to talk to Sasuke.

"Erm… yeah…" Naruto laughed a bit, and when Sasuke saw him laughing he blushed and smiled a small yet discoverable smile. A smile only Naruto could see if he was to watch carefully, something Sasuke was sure he didn't.

"You're cute when you blush." Naruto said somehow seductively, he grinned afterwards. Sasuke just looked away and blush in more deeper shade of red. Uzumaki Naruto was here and he was hitting on him.

"Yeah, well… thanks…" He managed to say without messing the word order or some other mistake he was sure he'd make if he ever met Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto put his free hand on Sasuke's chin and raised his head so they were looking each other in the eyes.

'OH. MY. GOD. HE TOUCHED ME!' Sasuke was melting from this simple touch. He felt his knees were going to betray him. His heart started beating faster as if it wants to jump out of his cheats. His mind was a mush and he was a mush and he was in heaven. Sasuke felt some strange connection between the two of them, something he never felt before. He felt like he was meant to be with him, like they belong together. But it was very unlikely to happen.

"What's your name little raven?" Naruto asked smiling, a true smile, not one of his fake smiles for public. Sasuke was just watching him, mesmerised by his godlike voice.

"Sasuke…" He murmured after some time.

"What… Didn't hear ya…" Naruto asked again still holding his chin. His fingers were really close to Sasuke's pink lips. Sasuke felt the urge to kiss those fingers, to feel those warm digits with his tongue…

"It's Sasuke." Sasuke said a little louder this time.

"Well, Sasuke…" Oh god, the way he said his name, it was most arousing thing Sasuke ever heard. "…I expect to see you after the concert." Naruto said and removed his hand from Sasuke's chin to search through his pocket for something.

'Noooo… put your fingers back…' Sasuke whined inside his mind.

Sasuke watched him struggle with the beer he brought for him and offered to take it. Naruto looked up and gave him the beer with smile, with one of those sexy smiles. Their fingers touched and Sasuke blushed again, Naruto laughed a bit telling him how he really is cute when he blushes. After some pocked-searching he found the paper he was looking form. A VIP ticket.

"For me?" Sasuke asked, confusion clearly visible on his face.

"Yup. For you and for your friends if you'd like." Naruto nodded and handed him the ticket.

"Thanks." They were mesmerised by the other's eyes and things they saw there. Sasuke saw something impossible – he saw lust for him, yearning for his touches. Of course it was truly impossible for Naruto to have those feeling for someone like Sasuke, for one of his fans, one of many. Sasuke wasn't that special in his own opinion.

"Well, I gotta go now," Naruto said after some more staring, "…but I'll see you later, right?" he was already walking away and Sasuke couldn't hear him very clearly anymore.

"Yeah." He said not sure Naruto heard him, so he shake his head affirmative. When he saw Naruto turn and almost hits the post he chuckled and murmured to himself, "…dobe…" But he couldn't help a small smile appear on his face. He was warm inside, and he forgot to be annoying fan and was normal guy who talked to him as such. He was proud. And, he got free beer from Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

"Where were you?" Gaara asked as Naruto entered backstage.

"Just getting to know our audience for tonight." He said and smiled, Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrow and Naruto had to laugh. He was just smiles and laughs tonight. Something had definitely happened.

"You're weird." Gaara said.

"Am, not." He pouted. Gaara actually smiled and the only thing Naruto was thinking about was 'Sasuke smiles cutter than Gaara.'

"Fine, if you say so." Gaara leaned and blushed a bit, Naruto's thoughts were 'Sasuke looks hotter that Gaara.' He didn't understand what was going on, but this Sasuke got under his skin. Strange, but that made him smile some more.

* * *

"Gods… Sasuke, where were you?" Asked concerned Shizune with Itachi attached to her waist. She sometimes acted like his mother.

"I was just getting myself some beer, that's all…" His blush disappeared by the time he got back to his spot in the front row, just in front of where a singer should be.

"Look… It's beginning." Someone around them said. They all raised their heads and were looking at the stage.

The music started playing and the drummer and bass player entered the stage. Everyone screamed and raised their hands in the air. They were yelling and screaming their names, 'Kiba' and 'Neji'. Sasuke was excited as hell. His heartbeats sped up and his palms started sweating in the expectation of the one he wanted to see – blond singer, Uzumaki Naruto.

After some time, after Kiba and Neji played their parts, the redhead guitar player – Gaara – came to the stage and joined Kiba and Neji. More people started screaming 'Gaara'. Some girls yelling something like 'marry me', Sasuke had the urge to laugh, he didn't of course, but was tempted to.

And then, the lights went wild and artificial fog started spreading from the centre of the stage and dimming the view. People became wild animals, they were jumping, yelling, screaming and the concert hadn't even begun yet. Sasuke was also jumping and yelling like the rest of them, but his eyes were set to that spot from where fog was coming – he knew that was from where Naruto would come.

"Are you ready Oto?" A familiar voice from the inside the fog asked.

People got lauder that they already were. Some wanted to throw themselves to the stage but that unlucky fence kept them from it.

"I asked 'Are you ready?' "

"YEAHHHHH!"

"Good… Now… I'm proud to present – The Jinchuuriki!"

The big explosion occurred and fog cleared, there was him. Sasuke's blond. Naruto, looking more sexy than ever and the most important thing – looking at him. Sasuke smiled remembering the beer he got from him, remembering how good his touches felt against his skin even if they weren't mean in that manner. Sasuke couldn't not to hope to feel him again, he had to. He would die otherwise. He couldn't live without feeling the blond once more, one more time. Just once.

* * *

Naruto entered the stage just before the fog finally cleared. He hoped to see Sasuke, he needed him like he needed no other man. Sasuke was really something. The fog cleared and he saw him, in the first row, Sasuke smiling. 'God, he's hot.'

Other band members began playing their instrument with passion. You could feel they were putting their hearts into this performance. The reason Jinchuuriki played this passionately was Naruto's determination to spread his idea of perfect world to the rest of the people. Every band member knew of Naruto's wish and had decided to help him any way possible. They were his friends, friends help each other and Naruto needed help.

First song they preformed was 'Dreams come true'.

Naruto even considered, for a very short period of time, to jump off stage and perform just for Sasuke. He decided against it when he saw crazy girls in front row. Sasuke will have to wait until after this.

Chorus was sung with extra love:

"_Looking down to those eyes,_

_I know I'll be lost and never found again…_

_Ohh…_

_Kiss me once and I will surely melt and die,_

_kiss me twice and I will never leave your side,_

_Dreams come true!"_

Each song they preformed was greeted in loud shouts and screams. Naruto was enjoying himself, he enjoyed the cognition of being loved. He sung each new song with the same passion as he did the one before, his eyes never leaving Sasuke longer than a minute. He saw Sasuke jump, scream and throw himself against the fence.

Naruto danced to each song, he swung his hips in very seductive manner, it was for Sasuke only. He hoped Sasuke would see how much he wanted him, it didn't matter if he was minor, only thing that really mattered was this strange feeling he had about Sasuke.

* * *

The concert was great. Sasuke had the time of his life. If he was to die now, he would die happy. Sasuke loved every single song Naruto sung tonight, he felt as if Naruto was singing for him, and no one else. Strange… like that would happen. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… don't think stupid things.' He scolded himself. He felt guilty for thinking there could be something between Naruto and he.

The last song they played was 'Angel on my shoulder', also known as Sasuke's favourite. He loved the lyrics, he loved the power of Naruto's voice in this song, he loved to think Naruto wrote it just for him, it was his fantasy…

This was the best last song Naruto could choose, it's cherry on top of this whole experience. Sasuke felt happy, but most important thing was – Sasuke felt Naruto's heart in this song. He was feeling something he thought he would never felt.

When Naruto started singing this song, he looked directly in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was watching his body move and he wanted to kiss him, to feel him even more than before. The best damned thing that happened until then was the chorus:

"_Ohh…._

_Don't wanna see you crying _little raven_ on my shoulder,_

_Ohh_

_I wanna see you flying back to Heaven where you belong…"_

Sasuke was stunned. Naruto sung 'little raven' instead of 'little angel'. His stopped jumping and looked at Naruto, who was smiling to him. He was now sure Naruto was singing to him, as he called him 'little raven' before when he gave him beer. He was convinced Naruto wants him. He was surprised. He really was, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto had sung for him.

"Oh my god…" Sasuke whispered to himself. He put his hand to his heart. 'My heart belongs to you Naruto, I'm giving myself to you… now, and forever.' He knew how stupid this must have sounded, but he was ready to give himself to him. He didn't care if he was going to be one of many who had Naruto, one of many sluts Naruto had fucked, one of many… he just didn't care.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke's reaction to his changed lyrics, it was good. He was happy with the sign of approval from raven. His little raven. 'When did he become mine?' Naruto thought to himself while watching Sasuke holding his heart. He smiled. 'My Sasuke. I just hope he won't be like the others…'

* * *

The concert has finished and Sasuke had to find Itachi and co. 'Where are they? They were here minutes ago…' Sasuke searched franticly for them. 'How couldn't I notice they left? They are probably too drunk to remember I was with them…' Sasuke sighed. 'Why am I even trying? I have to go to Naruto…' He thought with a sincere smile.

He was passing through the mass of people with the same idea. But he had something most of them didn't – a VIP ticket.

He was watching this big guy shouting and yelling at the poor fangirls trying to pass him without ticket. 'Annoying.' It was finally his turn and he came to the big guy standing next to the door to backstage.

"Could you let me pass?" Sasuke asked coldly, not revealing his feelings.

"Do you have a VIP ticket?" Big guy asked.

"Yeah… Here it is." He showed it to him.

"Okay." Big guy let him pass.

When Sasuke came inside, he saw many people, and a lot of alcohol. The room, or you could say tent, was white, and the floor was covered in black linoleum carpet. People sitting around tables, some drinking, some talking, some sleeping… but all of them having fun.

He smirked. He came to the pink-haired waitress and took small glass. 'Vodka or something…' He thought to himself. He drank it in one sip. 'Strong shit!' He made a face and continued his search for Naruto.

'Where could he be?' he asked himself, then he saw blond hair disappear behind big red curtains. He followed it and came behind the curtains himself. He found Naruto. He was sitting on a black sofa with Gaara, Neji and Kiba next to him. Each had a fan next to him, only Naruto was alone.

"You came." Naruto said patting a sit next to him, inviting Sasuke to come closer and sit down next to him.

"Yeah." He accepted his offer and made his way to the blond.

"I'm glad. You're alone?" Naruto asked trying to make a conversation. He was nervous, he would rather jump all this and fuck Sasuke right then and there, but he had to know for sure Sasuke was willing.

"Hn. It seems my friends left without me." Sasuke answered slightly irritated with his brother. 'Stupid brother. You could at least tell me you're gonna dump me.' He turned his body to Naruto. He was driven to him, feeling the strange chemistry between them.

"They are stupid. Precious like you shouldn't be alone." Naruto said in his sexy voice, his intentions obvious by now. Sasuke realising what Naruto had in mind blushed in lovely shade of red.

"Hn…" Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto so he was able to feel his breath on his face. Naruto inhaled Sasuke's scent, '…nice…' he thought. He wasn't disgusted by it.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Naruto had to be sure. He licked his lips in anticipation. His pants were feeling uncomfortable against his arousal.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, he had similar problem in his pants too. He wore leather so his erection wasn't showing that much.

Naruto leaned to capture Sasuke's lips with his own. They kissed. It was just a peck at first, but then Naruto kissed him again and sucked on his lower lip. Sasuke couldn't believe this. His very first his was taken by Uzumaki Naruto. He was proud, and he was melting. What he didn't know, was that this was also Naruto's first kiss.

Naruto sensed Sasuke losing his balance so he propped him up with his own body. He hugged him, he put his arms around his waist and Sasuke moaned. Naruto smiled and broke the kiss. He never imagined kissing someone would feel this good, it felt right kissing Sasuke.

"Why are you so shy?" Naruto asked looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. Sasuke looked away blushing… he murmured something. "What did you say?" Naruto whispered in his ear.

Naruto's proximity made Sasuke very horny, and then this whispering in his ear, Naruto was playing dirty. He even asked so embarrassing question. How could Sasuke tell him he's going to be his first… everything?

"I said… I've never done this before…" Sasuke whispered still not having enough courage to look into these sky blue eyes which wanted him to. Naruto smiled, he lifted Sasuke's chin and kissed him again. Gentle kiss that felt so right. Naruto was happy no one ever touched his little raven, no one had time to taint him with their filth.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Naruto's statement made Sasuke blush, he was embarrassed by his own lack of experience. He though that maybe Naruto wouldn't want him since he never did any of the stuff they'll be doing later tonight.

"O-okay…" Sasuke was unsure what should he do now. Should they talk a bit and then fuck or should they fuck now and then drink until they cannot keep their eyes open? He decided he likes this gentle side of Naruto, in all his fantasies Naruto was rough and like an animal, but in reality, he was very considerate lover.

"Do you want to…" Naruto looked away, "…go in the back?"

"S-sure…" Sasuke was breathing heavily, almost panting. He wanted to do this so badly. He thought he was going to lose it if he doesn't do something… he felt Naruto has the same problem since they were really close, Naruto's arm around him kept brining him closer and closer.

"Let's go." Naruto got up and helped Sasuke up. They left the room not noticing jealous looks from the certain redhead.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke somehow ended up in Naruto's room. It was pure luck really, since they kissed all the way to there. Naruto pinned Sasuke on the door and searched his pockets for keys. Sasuke moaned when his backed hit the door and the knob. He was very aroused and he wanted Naruto. Naruto couldn't find his keys because his concentration never left Sasuke.

He stopped the kiss and was panting just like Sasuke.

"What…?" Sasuke asked, little fear detectable in his voice. He wondered why had Naruto stopped the kiss. 'Did he change his mind?'

"I can't find my keys…" Naruto was flushed and his eyes were lidded but he managed to grin.

"Idiot. Don't scare me like that!" Sasuke hissed, almost whispered. Then, he pulled Naruto back to him, Naruto being pulled forward propping himself on the door, Sasuke pinned between him and the door. They kissed again. A messy kiss, filled with their unspoken lust and desire to be with one another.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked breaking the kiss, his hands finding its way under Sasuke's shirt.

"I thought you don't want me anymore…" Sasuke whispered, it was so embarrassing to admit his fears and to Naruto nonetheless.

"Don't be stupid. Who wouldn't want you? You're so beautiful Sasuke. I wish you could be with me all the time. But it's not possible." Naruto said, slightly drunk from al the stuff he drank tonight. Sasuke saw Naruto's meaning, he knew it was just one-night stand.

"I don't know what to say…" Sasuke admitted. Naruto looking at his onix eyes. He grinded his hips against Sasuke's. "…Ahh…" Sasuke groaned from the contact of their clothed erections.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered. It was the only time he was truly sorry for what he was. He was ashamed of what he was. He was sad because Sasuke would find out his whore-y side.

"I am too…" Sasuke said planting a tender kiss on Naruto's neck. His hands exploring Naruto's chest and back. "But… It is impossible for you too feel any different. I am just a fan." Sasuke was hurt by his own words, he saw hurt in Naruto's eyes too, but there was nothing he could do. It was the truth – he was no one else but a fan, another hole for Naruto to put his dick in. It was heartless, but truth which on one could change.

"I…" Naruto was speechless, he never expected Sasuke to be so mature. Other people were stupid and annoying, but not Sasuke. No, he was special. He was the only one who understood.

"Let's go… make me a man." Sasuke moaned and rubbed their lower halves together once again. Sasuke put his hand in Naruto's pocket and found his keys.

"Sure…" it didn't feel right to be doing this to Sasuke. Naruto felt as he was going to use him and throw him away as an old rag. Naruto unlocked the door and they stumbled in never breaking contact.

"Where…?" Sasuke asked.

"The bed… or did you have something else in mind?" Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck, slowly licking and nibbling his Adam's apple. Sasuke moaned and put his hands in Naruto's hair.

"Bed… s-sounds goo-ahh-d…" He didn't care where it will happen. He wanted this to be special. And it was, it was with Naruto. That's only thing that matters. His body was Naruto's, his mind was Naruto's, he was Naruto's. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't forget him… he attached his lips to Naruto's.

"Ohh… baby… Sasuke…" Naruto moaned and leaded them to the bed. He pushed Sasuke on the bed, he fell pulling Naruto with him. They were lying on bed, Sasuke underneath Naruto. Naruto was caressing Sasuke's sides.

"Yeah… call me baby…" Sasuke moaned throwing his head back and arching his back.

"Baby, you are beautiful…" Naruto got up and seated himself between Sasuke's legs. He ran his hands along Sasuke's chest, all the way to his pant's edge.

"Make me feel wanted… please…" Sasuke moaned, he asked to be loved, just this once. Just by Naruto. He felt shivers down his spine.

"Baby… you are the most sexiest sight I have ever seen. I will make you feel so good…" Naruto purred and leaned against Sasuke's body, his own torso pressing against Sasuke's covered erection. Naruto's voice sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, every hair on his body was standing up.

"Please… Do something…" Sasuke weakly pleaded. He was hot, he wasn't thinking straight. He was giving himself to Naruto. He was like some cheap whore.

"Mhm… Sasuke baby…" Naruto took off his shirt and helped Sasuke to take off his. They were bare-chested and Naruto was speechless when he saw this pale beauty spread like this, just for him.

"Ngh… Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, his own hands propping his body so he arched higher. That act made his groin rub against Naruto, he wanted some attention to be placed to his cock. He wanted that badly. He wanted… everything he could get from Naruto.

"Ohh… god… you'll make me cum just by looking at you arching from my touches. You are so sensitive bitch, aren't you? Hmm? Baby?" Naruto placed in Sasuke's bellybutton and teased it a little.

"More…" A horny Sasuke was the best Sasuke. Naruto leaded his tongue from Sasuke's bellybutton to his left nipple, Sasuke groaned, and then to Sasuke's right nipple. Sasuke wanted to jump from his own skin, this great pleasure Naruto was giving him will drove him insane. Naruto smirked at how slutty Sasuke was. The kid who was still a virgin shouldn't be like this, so that must meant he was doing hell of a good job with him.

"You are such a slut Sasuke…" An insult meant to make Sasuke more hornier than he already was made its way to Sasuke's ears. He moaned in response, yes he was a slut. Yes, he was Naruto's slut, yes, he was everything Naruto told him. If Naruto told him he was all that, it must be the truth.

Naruto kisses his way back down to Sasuke's cock. He put his knees under Sasuke's back so he was in arch position with his head buried in Naruto's pillows. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, he took them off and throw them somewhere behind him where their other clothes were. He smiled at how big Sasuke was. 'My Sasuke…' He thought to himself.

"Sasuke… you are so wet… so wet for me. I never thought this could be so…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence and Sasuke raised his head, looked him right in the eyes.

"So….?" He asked. His eyes were lidded with lust, and he was horny with sweat all over his forehead, his hair was wet and messy. He looked totally fuckable.

"I never thought this could be such a turn on for me. You looking like this just for me. You looking... mhmm…" He stopped talking when Sasuke lowered his ass to rub against Naruto's crotch. Naruto was also very hard, he forgot how hard he was since Sasuke looked so hot. He wanted to remember him forever.

"Don't say such embarrassing things…" Sasuke buried his head back to Naruto's pillows trying to hide his blush.

"Hmm… but you're enjoying it. Very much judging by this..." Naruto said and rubbed his face against Sasuke's clothed cock. He knew Sasuke was shy, and it turned him on. It was so hot seeing Sasuke break because of him, because of his touches and kisses and caresses. Naruto felt Sasuke grow even more so he removed his stained boxers. He was careful not to touch his erected cock too much.

Sasuke shivered when cold air made contact with his cock. He felt Naruto's breath against his black curls. He thought he knew what Naruto is about to do, he wanted Naruto to do just that. Naruto put his lips to big red tip of Sasuke's cock. He kissed it, Sasuke moaned. He licked it, Sasuke groaned. He engulfed it, Sasuke screamed.

'Mhm, Sasuke tastes so good.' Naruto thought. He never did anything like this, he got many blowjobs but he was never the one giving it to someone. Sasuke was special. Sasuke's mind went blank when he felt Naruto's mouth wrap around his arousal. He was in heaven.

Naruto was bobbing his head up and down, Sasuke's fingers grasping his hair. Naruto had his hands on Sasuke's ass and he felt his muscles flex and relax with each suck he did. He hummed around Sasuke's cock remembering he liked that. And apparently so did Sasuke. If this salty flavour was any indicator, Sasuke was close. Sasuke's arched his pelvis and he screamed Naruto's name as he came in Naruto's awaiting mouth.

Naruto was granted the taste of Sasuke's cum, he decided he liked it. He wanted only this cum, only Sasuke's. Sasuke's taste was so addicting. He didn't know how will he ménage without it.

"Whoah…" Sasuke was panting after his orgasm high has kicked in. His mind still black, he was dizzy and he wanted to feel more of this addicting pleasure only Naruto gave him. "More…" was the only thing that left Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto kissed him again. Their tongues tenderly caressing each other, their saliva mixing in something they both loved and craved for. Naruto's hands on Sasuke's ass were massaging strong flesh there. Naruto's finger found its way to Sasuke's hole and he pushed in. Sasuke arched throwing his head backwards.

"Goods~!" He whined. "Good..." He didn't know what he was saying since Naruto had his fingers in his ass, he only knew he wanted more. And fast, no more waiting.

Naruto had some lube already prepared and he lubed his other hand's fingers. He replaced his one finger with the lubed one. He pushed in. Sasuke moaned in pleasure. He was stretching him, exploring his tightness. He felt Sasuke's ass holding his finger, squeezing it and not allowing it to move.

"Gods… Sasuke baby… you're so tight…" Sasuke moaned and Naruto placed a kiss to Sasuke's half-erected cock. He used his free hand to pump Sasuke back to hardness. He wanted this to be special for Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to feel the greatest pleasure there is, he wanted Sasuke to never forget him. He wanted he could be with Sasuke after this. He wanted to stop the time so he could be with him forever. But it was impossible, there was no one for him. He was alone.

Naruto didn't know Sasuke felt the same way. Sasuke was in heaven, his mind blank, and only thing that he thought about was this. He concentrated on Naruto, he wanted to remember the feeling of Naruto's fingers, Naruto's tongue, Naruto's hardness against his skin. He wanted to bring Naruto to completion. He wanted Naruto never forget about him. He wanted to be special. He wanted to cry because that would never happen, Naruto would forget about him when he leaves after they have sex.

Naruto saw Sasuke's tears. "Am I hurting you baby?" Naruto asked concerned.

"No… It feels great… Don't stop!" Sasuke moaned. Naruto knew something is bugging Sasuke, but he also knew he couldn't do absolutely nothing about it. Naruto placed second finger in Sasuke, Sasuke screamed feeling Naruto's digit stretching him more. It felt weird, it hurt, it was good… "Ahh… more…" He cried out loud. Naruto smirked, his lust detectable in his eyes, in his look, in his actions to prepare Sasuke for his own arousal. He made scissoring motions with his fingers.

Naruto used his hand which wasn't in Sasuke to touch his neglected cock. He moaned and almost came when he got little attention. He was painfully hard and he couldn't wait any moment longer. He placed third finger in Sasuke, finally stretching him enough for Sasuke not hurt when they join.

"You ready?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up and slowly nodded his head. He was ready, he was ready to give his innocence to this man who made him feel so good.

Seeing Sasuke nod, Naruto removed fingers from Sasuke and got up from the bed. Sasuke was confused and he propped himself on his elbows. He saw Naruto unbutton his pants, 'He is hooot…' he thought to himself. He saw Naruto taking off his pants slowly, he was tracking Naruto's hands as they removed fabric and revealed tan skin. Sasuke's breathing increased. 'This is it…'

Naruto removed his pants and put his hand on his erection. He moaned, it felt good finally be free from this fabric. He saw Sasuke looking at him, lust in his eyes. 'Beautiful…' Naruto thought to himself. He felt like teasing Sasuke, so he swung his hips a bit. Sasuke's arousal twitched.

Naruto smirked and put his hands on his hips, slowly his slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Sasuke's eyes tracking his every move. Naruto lowered his boxer a bit, Sasuke gasped. Then, when Naruto lowered his boxers all the way, Sasuke was mesmerised by the sight. Naruto's erection standing proudly between his legs. 'Oh, god… he's big.' Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto saw Sasuke's surprise and licked his lips. He slowly made his way back to bed. He made erotic movements above Sasuke, only their standing erections were touching.

"Like what you see?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke gasped and just nodded his head. Naruto smiled and kissed his ear, then his neck, then he licked his jaw. Sasuke could only lie and enjoy this sensual treatment he was getting from Naruto. Naruto ran his hand along Sasuke's side to his hip, he straddled him and then put his hand around Sasuke's cock. Sasuke groaned. It felt _good_… so right.

Naruto was dripping as was Sasuke, they needed this, now. They wanted this, badly. They were doing this, passionately.

Naruto positioned himself between Sasuke's spread legs. They looked in each other's eyes for any sign of disapproval, they found none. Naruto slowly put the tip of his cock to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke took a deep breath as Naruto started slowly inserting his big thick cock in his tight innocent hole.

He was no longer so innocent, he was true devil in bed, bad and fuckable. Naruto knew that, so he was giving him the pleasure he was seeking. Naruto hissed at the tightness sucking him in. It felt incredible. He was never with anyone so tight, with anyone who was this hot, with anyone who was this beautiful. 'My little raven.'

Sasuke felt like crying, but he suspended his tears. He didn't want Naruto to see him crying. He wanted to feel good to him, he wanted to be the best lay Naruto ever had. He wanted this to stop. 'It hurts!' Sasuke cried inside.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's pain, he knew this was painful. He slowly stopped himself half way in. He needed more contact, but he wanted Sasuke to feel good too, so he waited a bit and then placed soft kiss to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke kissed back, his saliva mixed with his salty tears surprised him.

'When did I start crying?' He asked himself. He didn't know he was this weak. "I'm sorry…" He cried, his body was shaking. He was suddenly so cold. He felt useless.

"You have no reason to be sorry. You're so beautiful. Fuck, you turn me on more than anyone ever has. You're perfect. I'm sorry for hurting you." Naruto whispered in his ear, gentle voice filled Sasuke's mind and then the pain stopped. He felt pleasure from Naruto's penetration. "I'll make you feel like you're in heaven where you belong."

"Ahh… fuck…" He arched, his back hurt but the pleasure was greater. He wanted more of this addicting pleasure, he wanted more of Naruto, he wanted everything Naruto could gave him. He felt stupid for crying like a baby, but that didn't matter anymore. Only thing that matter was Naruto's cock making him arch in pleasure.

Naruto didn't even start moving and Sasuke already arched sucking him deeper. "Ahh... baby…" Naruto moaned. He loved the feeling of Sasuke's tightness, his hole was around him, squeezing him tightly, hugging him closely. He felt his orgasm coming but he stopped himself, it would be wrong to cum now, knew it would be unfair to Sasuke and to him. He wanted to be held by Sasuke's tightness forever.

Sasuke's cock was twitching between Naruto's and his bodies. He felt great. He wanted more. "Move…" Sasuke moaned and started moving under Naruto.

Naruto felt Sasuke push back and cried out loud. Naruto started thrusting into Sasuke. They both moaned as their bodies rub against one another. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist so Naruto could push deeper with each thrust. Sasuke arched his back every time Naruto hit his sweet spot. Naruto enjoyed Sasuke crying underneath him. The friction their bodies were making massaged Sasuke's dick and he was so close to coming. So close.

Naruto's thrusts were becoming quicker and were going deeper. Naruto made sure he hit Sasuke's prostate every time. He knew where that little bundle of nerves were by feeling, when he found it once, he memorised that spot. He wanted to memorise each part of Sasuke's body. He wanted Sasuke's body to be his forever.

They kissed, a messy kiss with teeth and tongues messily licking each other's wet organ, saliva dripping from their mouth. They didn't care, it felt good. It felt heavenly. That strange desire that was responsible for this never left. They were an emotional mess. Their body seeking release when their minds seeking other's presence.

"Ohh… Naruto…" Sasuke groaned. "Oh, god, oh, yes… Oh…" He was saying nonsense, he was sweaty and panting heavily as Naruto keep thrusting into him.

"Oh, baby... oh… you feel so good… oh, yeah. Ohh… fuck…" Naruto felt he was close too… he wanted this to last a little longer, but no such luck.

"Ahh… NARUTO!" Sasuke arched his back one last time and came hard squirting his semen between their bodies making them sticky. Naruto felt Sasuke orgasm hit in and his muscles tensed around his cock.

"Ahh, FUCK BABY!" Naruto too came hard inside Sasuke, spilling his essence inside this beautiful pale body. "Sasuke…" Naruto cried as Sasuke's body milked him. He was spent, he was utterly satisfied, and he hoped it was as good for Sasuke as was for him.

"Ahh…" Sasuke was still experiencing his orgasm, his first orgasm during sex. It was so full, full of familiar yet new emotions, a pleasure for sure, and little pain that only made pleasure bigger and stronger. He felt wonderful. He was so weak now but he felt satisfaction. He felt Naruto's heavy body collapsing atop of him. He smiled a happy smile. 'Naruto…'

"I'm sorry I came inside you." Naruto whispered petting his hair.

"It's okay, it felt good." Sasuke insured him. He just wanted to lie there, under Naruto's body. He wanted to be like this forever.

Naruto pulled out and rolled next to Sasuke. They were lying like that for a while until Sasuke got up. Naruto was watching him get up and his hear hurt. 'He's going to leave like everyone else. Do I want him to leave?' Naruto asked himself that question. He was surprised he even thought about asking Sasuke to stay. He wanted Sasuke to stay. Was it right to ask Sasuke to stay?

Sasuke's heart broke in million pieces, he knew it was over, he knew he was probably never going to see him again, he knew he was just a good lay, he knew he hurt. 'I'm not going to cry.' He encouraged himself but he knew he was too weak not to cry. He shot his eyes and tried to forget what had happened right now, he said he won't cry. Tears running down his face, the warmth he felt with Naruto was slowly fading away, he was broken.

Naruto saw Sasuke shoots his eyes, he knew he was crying. He saw it many times, and he never cared, but now was different. Why was it different? Should he…?

"Sasuke…?" Naruto carefully asked. He got no answer, he only heard soft sobs. "Sasuke…" He repeated his name.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Sasuke asked him inside his head. 'Just let me leave without crying.' He quietly asked.

"Sasuke…" he called third time. He got no answer. 'He is leaving… Oh, god. I don't want him to leave!'

'I don't want to leave. I have to… bye Naruto.' Sasuke picked up his clothes, he bent slightly and Naruto's cum run from his butt down his tights. Naruto saw it and gasped.

"Sasuke." He said with intention of asking his to stay.

"W-what?" Sasuke weakly answered. He was crying and it was obvious now. Naruto's heart slightly broke when he saw him. He got up and slowly walked to him. Sasuke stepped back.

"I… I don't want you to leave." He said sincerely. He didn't want him to leave now or ever. This was right. This was what he needed. This was what was making him whole. This was what will give him strength to live. This was what will make him happy. This was who he wanted to be, and this was his precious person with whom he wanted to be.

"I don't want to leave either." Sasuke said shyly. Naruto cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, he kissed his closed eyes, and then he licked away his salty tears.

"Come back to the bed with me." He whispered, Sasuke nodded and they ended up in bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Sasuke's head was lying on Naruto's strong chest. They felt familiar warmth consuming them and they did noting about it. This was just right.

* * *

Next morning they woke up when stupid sun came shining through the window. 'Damn…' Naruto thought when sunshine reached his eyes. He yawned and tried to stretch himself but he was stopped by a body lying on his chest. 'Sasuke… mhm…' He inhaled his scent, it was still wonderful.

Sasuke felt body beneath him tens and that woke him up. He moaned rubbing his face up and sown Naruto's naked chest.

"G'morning my little raven." Naruto kissed Sasuke's hair and tightened his grasp around his body.

"G'morning…" Sasuke answered back with a smile on his face.

They were too busy snuggling to notice someone entering the room. A cough broke their little cuddling.

"What…?" Naruto asked pulling the cover over Sasuke's naked form, protecting him from Gaara's evil glare.

"Some guy and girl are here. They claim they lost someone. Someone, who is strangely similar to your little companion." Gaara said, hurt obvious in his voice, he tried to hide it, but he failed. He noticed both blond and raven look at him with a similar looks in their eyes. Looks that were looking for approval of their relationship. Gaara nodded. "I'll tell them he's safe and sound." Gaara left and closed the door behind him.

"It must be my brother…" Sasuke sighed.

"What will happen now?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Will he let you come with me back to Konoha?"

"You want me to come back with you?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yeah. I want you to be with me forever." Naruto said.

"I want to be with you too." Sasuke blushed. Naruto caressed his face and put his bangs behind his ear.

"My little raven…"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
